God was never on your side
by Shaithan
Summary: Ein dunkler Oneshot um Gaara. Inspiriert von dem Lied 'God was never on your side' von Motörhead.


God was never on your side

Eine Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht. Der Song „God was never on your side" gehört Motörhead.

Der Orden der kämpfenden Mönche ist meine Erfindung. Das Herz von Ichor ist auch meine Erfindung. Wer es verwenden will, kann mich fragen, ich gebe ihm dann weitere Daten zu dem Edelstein.

Ein dunkler One-Shot von mir.

Depressionen und Alkohol sind eine schlechte Kombination.

Warnung, es gibt Tote und Blut.

Im Amtszimmer des Kazekages. Es war früher Abend und die Nacht war wolkenverhangen. Kein Licht brannte. „Gaara, der Orden der Mönche von Xiang Tao Wei (ich kann kein chinesisch, ich hab nur paar Silben zusammengeklatscht – Anm. d. A.) hat etwas, was uns Ninjas von Suna-Gakure gehört. Hole es zurück. Temari und Kankuro werden dich begleiten." hallten die Anweisungen des Kazekages durch die Dunkelheit. Gaara nickte kalt und verschwand in einem Sandwirbel.

Er tauchte vor Temari und Kankuro wieder auf. „Wir sollen etwas aus dem Kloster der Mönche von Xiang Tao Wei holen. Wir brechen sofort auf." meinte er kalt. Seine jadegrünen Augen mit den dicken Augenrändern fixierten sich auf seine Geschwister. Die seufzten und gingen ihre Sachen holen.

Unterdessen in Gaaras Gedanken. Shukaku freute sich. „Kämpfende Mönche. Es wird ein Spass sein, sich mit diesen Leuten anzulegen. Es wird Blut regnen." sagte der Dämon. Gaara stimmte zu. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob die Mönche lebten oder starben. Tod war sein Leben.

Nach einer Weile kamen seine Geschwister und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Kloster. Es lag weit im Norden. Die Reise würde ein paar Tage dauern.

Einige Tage später stand die kleine Gruppe vor dem Tor des Klosters. Die Reise war ereignislos verlaufen. Gaara hatte seine Geschwister ignoriert und ihnen schnell deutlich gemacht, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte. Jetzt standen sie vor den eindrucksvollen Toren des Klosters. Es sah aus wie eine Zwingburg. Es thronte auf einem hohen Felsen und man konnte von dort aus das ganze Tal überblicken. Eine feste Mauer, Türme mit Schießscharten, ein Burgfried. Temari sprach als erste. „Das soll ein Kloster sein?" fragte sie. „Hm." war Gaaras Antwort. „Sieht eher wie eine Zwingburg aus den Ländern im Westen aus. Was für Mönche wohl hier wohnen?" fragte Temari weiter. Sie hatte noch nichts von dem Orden gehört. „Die kämpfenden Mönche des Ordens von Xiang Tao Wei." antwortete eine Stimme. Ein Mönch hatte eine Tür im Tor geöffnet. „Was wollt ihr von uns?" fragte er weiter. Er hatte das Zeichen Suna-Gakures gesehen und war besorgt. Der Kazekage war ein Feind des Ordens. Ninjas aus seinem Reich konnten eine erhebliche Gefahr darstellen.

Gaara musterte den Mann kalt. „Wir sind im Auftrag des Kazekage hier, um das Herz von Ichor wiederzuholen. Euer Orden hat es sich angeeignet, aber es ist rechtmässiger Besitz von Suna-Gakure." sagte Gaara schliesslich. Der Mönch schaute ihn an. „Niemals. Der Kazekage wird das Herz nicht wiederbekommen. Wir werden es verwahren, damit nie wieder Blut wegen dieses Gegenstandes vergossen wird." entgegnete der Mönch und schloss die Tür. „Dann seid ihr des Todes." meinte Gaara und öffnete seine Kürbisflasche. Temari und Kankuro zogen sich zurück. Gaara war stark genug, um mit den Mönchen fertig zu werden. Und sie hatten nicht seinen Schutz durch den Sand.

Gaara versetzte seinen Sand in Bewegung. Immer schneller drehte sich ein Sandwirbel vor ihm. Gaara liess ihn auf das Tor los und der Sand schmirgelte sich durch das Tor. Während Gaara so beschäftigt war, hatten die Mönche sich vorbereitet. Jetzt öffnete sich das grosse Tor und gab den Blick auf etwa 100 bewaffnete Mönche frei. Sie hatten Äxte, Kriegshämmer, Schwerter, Armbrüste, Pfeil und Bogen sowie verschiedene andere Waffen. Der Abt des Klosters rief aus. „Verzagt nicht, meine Brüder! Gott ist mit uns und er wird unsere Waffen in diesem heiligen Kampf segnen!" Gaara grinste böse. Die ersten Pfeile flogen auf ihn zu und wurden von seinem Sand abgefangen. Gaara grinste noch mehr, als er den Boden, auf dem die Mönche standen, sah. Einige Handzeichen später versanken die Schützen im Treibsand. Sie schrien erschreckt auf. Die Schreie wurden panisch, als sie bemerkten, dass sie sich nicht befreien konnten. Die anderen Mönche wollten losrennen, um ihren Kameraden zu helfen, aber Sandhände hielten sie am Boden fest. Und keine ihrer Waffen konnte ihnen gegen die Hände helfen.

Gaara nahm sich nun alle Zeit der Welt. Shukaku knurrte zufrieden. Blut und Tod und Leid. Es war alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit. Gaara liess den ersten Mönch in seinem Desert Coffin verschwinden und schon bald spritzte das Blut des Mönches über den Hof. Gaara nahm das Schwert der Leiche und entleibte einen weiteren Mönch. Dieser hatte verpasst sich zu verteidigen. Dann sperrte er einige Mönche in Desert Coffins ein und verliess das Kloster. Die Mönche wurden panisch und einige hatten schon die Kontrolle über ihre Blasen verloren. Gaara ging ein wenig vom Kloster weg. Eine Reihe von Handzeichen folgte und eine Sandlawine zerstörte einen Grossteil des Klosters und machte einen Teil der Gegend zu einer Wüste. Die Mönche, die nicht gefangen waren, wurden zerschmettert. Sie waren Meister im Kampf mit Soldaten und Kriegern, aber die Macht der Ninja hatten sie sträflich unterschätzt.

Gaara öffnete die Gefängnisse seiner Opfer und liess sie das Zerstörungswerk begutachten. Er weidete sich an ihrem Horror. Er begann einen Abzählreim und dezimierte die Mönche weiter. Dabei grinste er leicht. „Das Lächeln eines Mörders." keuchte einer der Mönche. Gaara liess ihn langsam ersticken. Schliesslich waren nur noch ein paar Mönche und der Abt übrig. Gaara ging zur Schatzkammer und holte das Herz von Ichor. Einen Blutsmaragd in der Form eines Herzens. Dann nahm er die Mönche mit in ihre Kapelle. Dort lagen sie da, in ihren Gefängnissen und trauerten um ihre Brüder.

Gaara tötete einen nach dem anderen langsam und schmerzvoll. Schliesslich war nur noch der Abt übrig. Der hob seinen Blick zu dem Bild seines Gottes. „Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen?" fragte er traurig. Gaara liess den Sand verschwinden, bis nur eine Halskrause um den Hals des Abtes blieb, die sich langsam zusammenzog.

Gaara beobachtete das Sterben des Abtes. Kurz bevor dieser erstickte, neigte Gaara sich zu dem Abt herunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Gott war niemals auf deiner Seite!" Der Abt riss die Augen auf als er das hörte. Dann vollendete die Sandschlinge ihre Arbeit und der Abt starb.

Gaara verliess das Kloster und ging zu seinen Geschwistern. Die hatten Gaaras Gemetzel mit angesehen, aber sie sagten nichts. „Gehen wir." sagte Gaara und wandte sich ab, das Schlachtfeld hinter sich lassend. Das Herz von Ichor pulsierte zufrieden in Gaaras Tasche. Ohne Blut war es gekommen und ein Meer aus Blut zurücklassend verschwand es. Es hatte sich gerächt.

So, das wäre das. Ziemlich böse, ich weiss, aber mir war halt mal danach. Die Idee kam mir, als ich mal wieder das Lied „God was never on your side" von Motörhead gehört hab.

Tja und jetzt ist die Frage, woher kam diese Mordlust? Rein aus Gaara oder hat jemand / etwas anderes die Finger im Spiel gehabt?

Kritik oder Kommentare?

Ich danke Motörhead für inspirierende Musik.


End file.
